


Safe x And x Sound

by ShimmyShamWithTheFam



Series: Fan X Art X Fics [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Fan Art, Fan X Art X Fics, Killua has a beautiful voice, Minor Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmyShamWithTheFam/pseuds/ShimmyShamWithTheFam
Summary: Gon wakes up in the middle of the night from dreams of the past.But Killua is there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start a thing where I write a fic and then draw art to go with it!  
> I hope you like it!  
> The art can be found in a link at the end of the fic, in the notes!

Killua perched himself quietly upon the lookout in the room. It was a nice, breezy summer night, and Gon had insisted on keeping the window open and letting the fresh air fill the room. Killua had to admit that he was correct about the fresh air. He couldn’t help but inhale deeply as the wind grazed gently through the white wisps of his hair. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he let his mind clear. His thoughts slipped gently away into the night, following the trails left by the whispers of midnight breezes. It was such a nice feeling not having to be on guard. Yes, this was what it felt like to be truly comfortable in one’s environment…

In the bed from across the room, a body tousled restlessly, pulling Killua away from his moon bath. Killua’s attentive eyes locked onto the wiggling shape underneath the thick blanket. “Killua…” a small whimper filled the empty space in between the two. “I’m… Killua I’m sorry…” the raven haired boy in the bed curled into a feverish ball, grasping his knees to knock forcefully against his chest.

“Gon…” Killua jumped to the side of the bed, pressing his hand gently against his best friend’s shoulder. “Gon, wake up.” his voice whispered softly, hoping that he wouldn’t scare the addressed boy in the process.

This wasn’t the first time Gon would have a dream that would leave him quaking and rolling in the bed. Really, they both were quite experienced with waking each other up during restless nights. By now, both were accustomed to waking the other up from a nightmare that seemed all too real years ago.

They had talked about their nightmares before. Killua would have flashes of a Gon spitting the most painful words he had ever heard. That Gon’s fight was not Killua’s fight. Killua would also wake in cold sweats from memories of a grown Gon creeping into his vision. A blood splattered, muscular Gon that made a deal too big to conquer on his own.

Gon would have flashbacks of his terrible words that, at the time, he had no problem stabbing into the thick tension when Killua was simply trying to calm him down. Little did Gon know that those words stabbed into the very soul of his best friend in the process. Gon would continue into the hellish visions, sprouting blame for himself for the death of the closest person to his father that he knew. How in denial he was, and then quickly how much he faulted himself.

“It’s my fault this happened… for letting you believe in your foolish optimism instead of breaking what we both knew all too well to be true…” Killua’s dreams would tell him.

“It’s my fault this happened… For believing that I could take the burdens on my own and not realizing the truth that was right in front of me…” Gon’s dreams would tell him.

But this was the past… And time had paid its dues in mending a broken relationship.

And now the only broken pieces left were the horrid dreams that flooded their nights on occasion. And this time, it was Killua’s turn to comfort the other from their mistakes. “Gon, everything is fine… It’s okay. I forgive you.” The younger hunter pulled Gon up into a sitting position, which finally convinced amber eyes to appear behind lids and tears.

“Killua…” the boy sniffed.

“It was another nightmare. Everything is fine now.” Killua gave a small, reassuring smile to the shaking raven in front of him.

“Killua, I-” Gon began to spout his normal post nightmare speech. Consisting of recurring apologies and promises that he’ll never hurt Killua like that again. More than likely, a plead for him to not leave would be included.

But Killua didn’t want to hear those words.

“Gon, come here.” Killua pulled his friend onto his feet. He grabbed the blanket from it’s crumpled position on the bed and lead Gon to the small lookout next to the moonlit window. Killua sat and forced his friend to sit next to him, who clasped a small square pillow tightly in his arms. Gently, the young hunter wrapped the blanket about Gon’s more defined form. Gon’s eyes stared widely at the other boy who treated him with such sudden delicacy.

It was then, that Killua realized that he really didn’t know where to go from there. He sat awkwardly next to his friend, hoping that somehow being covered up next to the window would cure his friend of all of the lingering memories of their mistakes. “Uhm… I thought the breeze might help to clear your head a little bit…” Killua pointed out.

Gon proceeded to give Killua the best, brightest, most loving smile in existence; complimented by the light that reflected from the full moon in the sky. To Killua, this was the most breathtaking sight of all. “Thank you, Killua.”

Killua directed his eyes away from Gon’s sunshine gaze. “I told you about that…”

A chuckle was his reply. “I know, I know.” Gon shifted his shoulders out of the blanket and pressed the pillow onto Killua’s lap, making him yelp in surprise. Without a second thought, Gon crossed his arms and laid his head gently against the pillow, and on Killua’s lap.

Any other time, Killua would have pushed Gon off immediately. But there was something about the summer breeze that calmed him in this normally embarrassing situation.

Killua sighed out and let Gon do as he pleased; and so Gon closed his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles. “Killua?”

The addressed hunter hummed back in response as he let his fingers pet carefully through the firm strands of black hair.

“Will you sing to me?” Gon requested. Killua sighed at his friend, knowing full well that he’d give anything for the happiness of the other boy. Luckily, Killua had sung enough times in front of Gon to no longer feel nervous or embarrassed to project his vocal skills. So he agreed instantly.

Softly, in a smooth musical lull, he began the tunes to caress Gon back into slumber.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, “I’ll never let you go.”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone,”_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for the art:  
> https://shimmy-sham-with-the-fam.tumblr.com/post/158138473320/shimmy-sham-with-the-fam-wow-i-experimented
> 
> I'm sorry this is kinda sad, but I live for the pain.


End file.
